Forever Love
by HappeDaez
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto spend a evening enjoying themselves. Lemon, SasuNaru


Forever Love

Disclaimer_: I do not own Naruto, and gain no profit from this work of pure fiction._

Warning:_ This is a yaoi lemon, which means intense male sexual relationships._

Soft laughter flitted through the air, mixing and sounding pure as a bell chime. The sky was spectacular and clear, with the last luminescent rays of the sun stretching just over the horizon. The thick foliage native to Kohona grew high in the oxygen-rich atmosphere, healthy and strong. Brilliant leaves with jagged knife-blade edges stabbed at the sky, and far in the comfortably cool shadow of one such magnificent tree were two young men.

Naruto smiled widely at Sasuke, his angelic face slightly flushed with joy, his eyes sparkling and light.

He spoke excitedly to him, tones high but still easy to listen to. The quieter of the two sat with his back on the patterned dark bark of the tree, nodding slightly to Naruto's happy words, silent but not unlistening. His face held a slight content smile, making him look strikingly handsome instead of cold.

Naruto waved his hands with quick movement, happily illustrating his speech. A simple golden band on his finger glowed in the light. Sasuke moved forward, brushing the soft hair out of Naruto's face gently.

Naruto paused in speaking, his mouth open. He blushed furiously a moment later, his head quickly snapping down to cover his quickly heating cheeks.

Sasuke gently placed his finger-tips on Naruto's chin; carefully pushing the smaller face up to his eye level.

He kissed one of Naruto's closed eyelids, smiling. He proceeded to place another kiss on Naruto's other eye, and then his mouth.

Sasuke massaged Naruto's back with his hands, running them up and down slowly. He deftly inched a finger under the black shirt that the smaller of them possessed, pulling it up with exasperating slowness. His other hand removed itself from Naruto's back to put itself on the other side of Naruto's slim hips, feeling the soft, unbroken skin.

Naruto mewled, breathing fast. His moans and flushed face where all the incentive that Sasuke needed to pull the dark fabric of Naruto's shirt off him and onto the ground.

Pushing Naruto down to the ground with ease, Sasuke licked at the smooth expanse of Naruto's uncovered skin with the relish of a drug addict.

Gasping and hot, Naruto grasped at Sasuke's back desperately to find some stability from the intense pleasure.

Sasuke unbuttoned Naruto's pants and pulled off his own shirt, the clothing making a small pile next to the oblivious lovers.

Hot breath from both of them warmed them despite the sun's rapidly dwindling heat.

"Sa…Sasu…" Naruto moaned, low and drawled out. Sasuke answered heatedly, kissing Naruto with the love they had held for each other since near their first meeting.

Naruto tightened his hold on Sasuke, moaning and arching up into the older male.

Sasuke pulled down on the waistband of Naruto's boxers tantalizingly slowly, dragging it out in the heat of flurried passion, smirking as Naruto whined.

"Sasu-ah-ke…" The blond boy murmured.

"Hn?" Sasuke answered lowly, hands feeling the flat expanse of Naruto's stomach and just above his navel.

"H-Hurry…please" Naruto bit out quickly, very distracted by Sasuke's hand sensually traveling to his sensitive flesh under his boxers.

Sasuke made a noise of agreement, and pulled the boxer's fully off Naruto.

"Not fair…teme…" Naruto said lightly, head turned as Sasuke lavished kisses to the sun-haired boy's neck.

Sasuke looked at him questionably, head tilted.

"Your pants, t-take them off." Naruto told him, breathing quickly, still warm from Sauke's attentions.

Sasuke shed the article of clothing and was quick to lose his undergarments as well; growling possessively as Naruto's erect member lightly brushed his own.

Sasuke prodded Naruto's entrance with his manhood, eliciting very satisfying moans and shivers from the blonde.

He pushed a finger in, testing the tight hole.

Naruto let out a loud moan, but Sasuke quieted him with a kiss, pushing a second finger into Naruto.

Naruto gripped Sasuke tightly, arms wrapped around his back.

Sasuke stretched Naruto's entrance, preparing it for the size it was about to take in. Taking his fingers out, he kissed Naruto deeply to distract him from the slight pain of his member entering the boy's tight hole.

"Oh…oh G-god, Sasuke…!" Naruto gasped once the dark haired boy had lifted his lips from the shorter males.

Sasuke felt jagged waves of raw pleasure crash through him, leaving him speech and breathless. He felt himself encased in the tight, burning heat, he couldn't think, speaking was only a myth at this point.

For Naruto, the effect was instantaneous; he let out loud, drawn-out moans, any worries of someone hearing them completely gone.

Sasuke reluctantly pulled out, movements slow and torturous to both of the lovers.

Naruto opened his eyes a sliver.

"Sasuke…?"

The sound of Naruto's soft, lust filled voice gave Sasuke plenty of reason to slam back into Naruto, who mewled and lifted his hips off the soft ground, helping Sasuke go deeper and deeper into him.

Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke, seeking heat and something solid to grasp while he was on the throes of ecstasy. In return, Sasuke kissed his blond lover deeply, communicating through the kiss what he felt.

"Naruto…I think I'm…" Sasuke tried to ground out, shaking slightly with the force of trying to speak with clarity.

"Me too." Naruto whispered, kissing Sasuke as they came together. Sasuke collapsed onto Naruto, breathing quickly. Naruto smiled hazily up at Sasuke, also exhausted.

"…Love you, teme."

"You too."

_A/N: So, enjoy? This was a thank you for a fav'ing of Drunken Faith~_


End file.
